<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Ground by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031900">Training Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Witch Eyes Series - Scott Tracey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Masturbation, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew sneaks into Trey's house and is put in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drew/Trey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Drew crept through the woods behind Trey's house. He moved through the underbrush silently, dead leaves crackling beneath his paws. He was what was known as a shapeshifter; able to transform into any animal at will. Tonight he chose the form of a huge black dog with fiery ice blue eyes. He crept up to the back door of the huge mansion and raised his muzzle, sniffing the crisp night air. No one else seemed to be in the house but the other boy. That was good.</p><p>            He nosed open a cracked door and pushed it closed. Padding through the house, the smells coming from Trey's room were getting stronger. It smelled like earthy cologne and freshly-showered skin. Drew's mouth began to water and he licked his mouth hungrily. He raced upstairs and peeked his head around the door. The boy was running a hand through his slick blonde hair, his back to Drew, that towel hanging low on his hips; the most tantalizing view.</p><p>            Trey turned as he heard the door creak open, seeing the huge black dog sitting just inside his room, a feral look on that long ebony face. Drew's eyes were icy and ravenous. Trey smirked and grabbed something from his dresser, kneeling down next to the huge dog.</p><p>            "And here I thought you weren't coming tonight." Drew caught a strong whiff of cologne and leather and felt something clasp around his furry throat. Trey chuckled and stood up as Drew morphed in front of him. Returning to his human form, Drew was almost as tall as Trey's 6' frame. But where Trey was built like a swimmer, soft curves and a smooth flat stomach, Drew was built like an Abercrombie model, sharp defined angles. His body was breathtaking geometry.</p><p>            "You asshole. What did you do?" Drew spat, fingering the loose collar at his throat. He didn't bother to change back completely, a set of upright furry ears matching his honey-blonde hair flicked irritatingly on the top of his head. They had multiple piercings, just like his own.</p><p>            "It's called a collar, you dork." Trey said, still chuckling.</p><p>            "I know that, douche," The shapeshifter snarled, "What kind of magic did you put on it?" Drew fingered the clasp but it wouldn't loosen at all. He changed from his human form into a white tiger and back into the black dog before returning to a human and the collar morphed with every form he took. He was unable to break free from it or to take it off. Trey continued to smile, leaning against his dark wood desk knowingly, watching as Drew straightened, completely naked, to his full height,</p><p>            "It's a collar used to bind shapeshifters." Trey said matter-of-factly, "It was used by witches throughout the centuries to control and tame certain morphs to do their bidding and gain their loyalty. This particular collar binds your will to mine and ensures your...continued cooperation."</p><p>            Drew's eyes grew mischievous, "If you wanted me to be your boyfriend, you could have just asked."</p><p>            "This collar does more than just bind us together. I'm the only one who can take it off of you and it's not something that can be forced." Trey ran his fingers lightly over the worn soft leather. The buckle glinted in the light of the w arm room. "But, lucky for you, the collar can't be seen by anyone who isn't...one of us. No normal people will catch on at school or around town, so you don't need to answer any weird questions about your 'Master'." Trey smirked.</p><p>            "You think this is funny?!" Drew spat, "What about my say in all of this?"</p><p>            "I knew you would be...less than agreeable. Plus, I figured you could use a little discipline. You do have a tendency to run your mouth more than you should." Trey gripped the leash dangling from the clip at Drew's throat and pulled him close, their mouths hovering inches apart. Drew opened his mouth to say something biting, his hands coming up to push Trey away when he whispered,</p><p>            "Be quiet."</p><p>            Drew felt his throat go silent and his hands obediently fell by his sides. He still shot daggers at Trey but felt the witch's lips on the side of his neck and a sure hand slide between his legs. He leaned his head back and a low growling moan slipped from his throat.</p><p>            "Now, sit."</p><p>            Trey smirked as Drew obediently lowered himself to his knees, head bowed slightly, even though he would never have done such a thing on his own. His dog ears twitched and he could smell the heady perfume of Trey's skin under that fluffy white towel. He saw as the witch undid the tuck and let it drop to the floor.</p><p>            "Are you going to be a good boy?" Trey looked down at Drew who nodded, mouth watering. He was staring at Trey's cock like it was the juiciest steak. Drew licked his lips and leaned forward, mouth opening to suckle on the head. Trey gasped and pulled on the leash, making Drew take him further into his mouth. Drew felt himself stiffen, cock bobbing greedily between his legs. He made to reach for it, but Trey clicked his tongue.</p><p>            "Bad boy. Not until I say." Drew growled around Trey's cock, making the witch groan. Drew continued to suck on him, tongue lapping at the underside, loving the feeling of that silken weight. He could feel the excitement leaking from the tip of his cock, dripping down the shaft. He slid Trey deeper down his throat. The witch shuddered as Drew released him, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. Drew was sure that he still looked ravenous as he locked eyes with Trey who tugged on the leash and the shapeshifter stood to his feet.</p><p>            Drew stepped closer to Trey, a predatory look in his eyes. He could sense the electricity in the room, firing up the witch's blood. There was a hint of uncertainty; a loss of control. Drew experimentally raised his fingers and brushed them along the underside of Trey's stiff manhood, feeling the dampness left there by his hungry mouth.</p><p>            "How may I serve you?" Drew felt the words leave his mouth like he couldn't hold them in. And what was with this old-world speech anyhow? 'How may I serve you'? What was this,                                                                                     the Middle Ages? Trey smiled knowingly and dragged Drew towards the bed; a huge four-poster, clearly bought to display the family's wealth.</p><p>            Drew wasn't sure whose design idea it was: Trey's or his mother's, but the whole room was decked out in cream and gold. Not ostentatious, just little touches here and there, definitely not feminine. There was the air of an expensive brothel that hung in the room like Trey's knee-weakening cologne, but overall, it was definitely a college-age boy's bedroom. There weren't any posters of half-naked girls, or rock bands, but instead, tasteful art that was definitely Trey's choice dotted the walls. A wall of mirrors reflected Drew climbing on his hands and knees onto the bed, submitting himself to the witch's whims. It was like a Vegas-strip hotel room.</p><p>            He flinched as he felt the muscles of his ass spread apart; lowering his head between his elbows in a relaxed pose. He had to admit, even though he couldn't make snide remarks to his 'Master', he could certainly enjoy these sinful caresses. Drew figured he'd play along; the good dog, at least as long as it got him off. And that was certainly happening. He groaned as he felt Trey's slick tongue lapping at his backside, making him shudder in spite of himself.</p><p>            "Nnngh! Ahh!" Drew couldn't contain his voice as Trey inserted a slick finger. His back arched and he felt the digit squirm inside of him, twisting and curling. He was panting like a mongrel in heat.</p><p>            "Wow. Who knew you got so wound up from just my fingers in your ass..."</p><p>            "Shut-aaahhh!" A second finger slid into Drew's body and he moaned, unable to contain his voice or finish his biting comment. He chewed his lower lip, shamelessly pushing back against Trey's palm, wanting more than just those two fingers scissoring greedily inside him.</p><p>            "Temper temper. Or do you want me to add a third finger, you naughty mutt?"</p><p>            "Nnngh! Hah....Ahhhh!" Moans were slipping past Drew's damp lips like honey; cloying and sweet as they mingled with his saliva on Trey's pristine bedspread. He could feel the leash sliding between his legs as Trey fondled those tender bundles of nerves and ran his fingers lightly along the underside of Drew's cock. The shapeshifter flinched and shuddered as Trey's fingers shifted inside him again, making him grind his hips down against the witch's hand.</p><p>            "I bet I could make you come with just my fingers in your ass. I probably wouldn't even need to touch you here..." Trey squeezed Drew's cock again and the mongrel moaned louder. Drew loved being touched like this. He didn't care if he was a dirty boy. It felt so good.</p><p>            "Or do you want something else?" Trey's eyes flashed dangerously as he flipped Drew onto his back. The cold damp spot where he had been drooling in uncontainable pleasure made Drew flinch; but seeing Trey looming over him, cock hard and dripping, made him shudder all over. He knew how he must have looked: his dog ears pressed back against his head, an eager hungry look on his face. He wanted it. He knew it, and Trey knew it.</p><p>            "I want to be able to see that sexy face of yours..." Trey cooed, and Drew's dog ears flattened against his head as the witch pressed his slick cock against the mongrel's backside. Drew could hear himself panting, his legs spreading open wider to admit Trey into his body. He could feel the sweat start to run down the small of his back. He gasped suddenly.</p><p>            "Aaahhhhh!!!" It was a noise that was full of ecstasy. Trey was leaning over him, pushing deeper; that pretty mouth was latched onto one of his nipples and those fingers were stroking his ears, rubbing appreciatively.</p><p>            "Good boy..." The witch murmured against Drew's damp skin. He licked a trail over to the other side and pushed himself forward again with a grunt of satisfaction. Drew's ears twitched as he tightened his muscles, feeling Trey throb inside.</p><p>            "It's too much....I can't...." Drew panted, turning his head to one side. He was writhing underneath Trey's hard body. His hands seemed to push and pull the older boy to him, wanting more but not sure of himself.</p><p>            "Do you want to come?" Trey set his gaze on Drew, raising his head from the mongrel's tender pink skin. The shapeshifter gave a start. <em>Do you want to come</em>. Those words were like an electric shock to Drew's whole body. He could only moan as Trey's hand snaked down, gripping him under the thigh. They rocked hard together and Drew tightened his muscles, eager for more.</p><p>            "Touch yourself...I want to see you..." Drew didn't need to be told twice. His hand shot out and he wrapped his fingers tightly around himself, stroking hard. It felt so good. The collar around his neck shifted and Trey was wrenching the leash up, crushing their mouths together greedily, sucking on Drew's tongue.</p><p>            That little motion made the shapeshifter tremble; his body rising up to meet Trey's deep thrusts. Drew's hand was working feverishly, squeezing his dripping erection. Trey was pounding into him ruthlessly. His hands were everywhere; pinching Drew's nipples, raking down his sides and rubbing his ears appreciatively, which he soon learned made him melt like hot wax against the witch's toned body.</p><p>            Drew heard his own pleasured growl ringing in his ears as it mingled with Trey's guttural moans. The witch was practiced and knew just what to do to push Drew completely over the edge. He felt himself coming hard, pearlescent strings of his release covered his stomach.</p><p>            "Ohh! Ahhh!!!" Drew couldn't stop his muscles from clenching or his throat from wringing out the last few pleasured sounds as he felt Trey throb inside of him, thrusting deep, completely spent, loving the tight heat of Drew's body. Trey pulled out gently and collapsed beside Drew.</p><p>            "Did you want me to take the collar off?" Trey questioned, looking over with genuine concern, wondering if he had damaged their relationship beyond repair by his forcefulness. Drew turned towards him with a sly smirk, his dog ears twitching playfully,</p><p>            "I think I'm learning to love it." Drew fingered the collar, warm from his skin. He slid his hands down the leash and sat up, leaning over Trey,</p><p>            "So long as you're on the other end." Trey smiled and drew the leash towards him again, kissing Drew lovingly on the mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>